I miss you
by blipdeblip
Summary: What if at the end of Allegiant, Tris didn't die? What if she just went missing? It's been one month since Tris was found missing with no clues of where she went or who holds her captive. Tobias and Christina are at a loss for what to do. Meanwhile, Tris is being held captive in an unknown place under the control of an unknown person. Her life is now complete hell. M for safety.
1. A darkened room

**Author's note: Another divergent story XD Had this idea in my head for a while now. What if Tris didn't die at the end of Allegiant? What if she only went missing? How would Tobias and the others be like? I don't know, just read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plotline and several OC's**

**?'s POV**

I didn't know where I was. All I knew was that I was in big trouble…again. Trouble seems to love following me around, it's like a second shadow. Never leaves but always in a different position or size depending on the time of day. As I said earlier, I don't know where I am. The room is almost always pitch black. The only exception when my captor, whoever it is, opens the only door in the room. Atleast I think it is anyway, I don't know. The open door only lets in a bit of light anyway, barely enough to see the table with. I can tell there's a table because I can see the outline of it. Everytime my captor comes it's always the same thing, "Tell me how you survived!" or "How are you still alive?" or even "Poor little thing, trapped here in the middle of nowhere with no one coming to help you!"or something else. I never tell them anything. I refuse to tell them or I just flat out attack him. The voice seems…familiar but I can't remember where from. Speak of the devil, I hear the now familiar screech of the metal door opening followed by my captor's footsteps. I wince from the sudden prescence of light. Only now can I see the state I'm in. Blood stains the once spotless white floor. My clothes are dyed red with blood and bruises decorate my arms with purple-blue polka dots. "So, are you ready to talk now?" He sneers, glowering down at me. "Depends on the question," I growl, refusing to give in to this man. He snarls at me before kicking me in the stomach causing me to double over. I curl up hissing in pain. My stomach has already been hurt so much that by now I must have sustained some damage. "Now, I'm going to ask again, Are you ready to talk?" He growls. I can't do anything else but to nod "Good," he says crouching down. "Now, where are your friends?" "I've told you before, I don't know!" I tell him. He snarls once more before slapping me in the face. "Liar!" He yells. "Tell me or I will hurt you worse than I have before!" With this he brandishes a knife, it's silver blade shining in the little bit of light. "I'm not lying, I don't know!" I cry out desperate for this to stop. "The only people I saw were Caleb and David, honest!" "Liar!" he roars in anger before bringing the knife down on my arm. I scream in pain curling up on the floor trying to put pressure on my bleeding arm. My captor stands up tall. "Next time, I'll do worse than that!" He threatens before storming out of the room, slamming the door closed. I whimper pathetically, desperately trying to stop my arm from bleeding. The wound luckily wasn't as deep as I originally thought, but deep enough to really hurt and eventually scar. I know it won't be long before I have to go through this again, I don't know how much more of this I can take. But I have to hold on, I know I do! For Christina, Caleb, Cara…and Tobias. Especially for Tobias. My name is Beatrice Prior…and I need help. Desperately!

**Tobias' POV**

I lie on the bed of my apartment in what used to be the Dauntless compound. Dauntless doesn't exist anymore, I know that, but I don't know where else I could go. Not to abnegation, too many bad memories. Many people returned to their old faction compounds like I did. Peter returned to Candor, Cara to Erudite along with Caleb. Surprisingly though, Christina returned with me to Dauntless. I thought she would have wanted to return back to Candor to live with her mother and younger sister. But apparently not I guess as she came back here with me. My mother is a common visitor here. Along with Zeke with Shauna. Zeke went with his parents to live in the city, too much grief to return here I guess, Shauna moving in with them. They had managed to find some kind of house big enough for all of them that also had rooms that Shauna could access easily. I didn't know where to go. My mother moved into a block of apartments with the rest of the her crew of factionless. I didn't really want to move into there though so I came back here. My mind rambling is cut short as I hear knocking at my apartment door. "Come in!" I yell. The door squeaks open, revealing Christina –who I can has been crying. Of course she's been crying. Her best friend's gone missing and nobody has any idea where she could be. "Hey Christina," I mutter. "How have you been holding up?" Christina gives me a sad smile, perching on the end of my bed. I sit up to make more room for her. "Thanks," she replies gratefully. "I've been….alright, I guess. I just…miss her, you know?" I nod, yeah I know. She may have lost her best friend but I lost the only girl I would ever love. "I'm sorry, Tobias!" she says. "Here I've been, thinking only about myself when I should've been thinking about how you were feeling." I look down at my legs. It's been a month now since we last saw Tris. All we know is that she went instead of Caleb into the weapon's lab and that was the last time she was ever seen. "Do you think that we'll ever find her?" Christina continues. I shrug my shoulders. "I dunno," I reply. "I hope so. I can't handle living without her now!" Christina smirks. "Strange, as you've spent most of your life without her!" I chuckle at this. When I first met her, I had hated her but now she was one of my best friends. She was the only person who felt a similar pain that I felt right now, the only one who actually supported me. Right now, we supported each other clinging on the tiny hope that Tris was alive and that she could be found. But as the days passed by, that hope got smaller and smaller and the fear that Tris was dead grew bigger and bigger. I don't want her to be dead, she can't be dead. But until we know for sure I'm stuck clinging on a tiny thread of hope with Christina.

**You like this story? I wanted to try and steer away from the happy cheerful stories in this one. I wanted to try writing something a bit darker. The identity of Tris' captor to be revealed later!**


	2. Shocking news!

**Author's note: Thanks for all the positive feedback guys :D It really inspires me to continue writing. I'll get a Dauntless Boarding School chapter up later and a Matrix High one too (Cos I suck at updating that one XD) Question though: How long do you guys want it to be until Tris is found? She won't be there forever and I've got a basic plan on the story in my mind ;D Tell me your opinions on how long she's captured for.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and a few OCs.**

**Tris' POV**

Okay it's official, I need to get out of here. My captor has just finished my punishment and this time I am tasting blood. I'm pretty sure I have a broken rib or two as well! I cstart to cough violently. It starts as just one of those coughs that make your throat and chest hurt a bit but soon grows more painful. My throat feels like it's on fire, same with my chest, and I end up as a useless wreck on the floor that can't do anything but wait for the coughing to be , there's a kind of metallic taste in my mouth. Blood. My coughing fit eventually subsides leaving me gasping for much needed air. I slowly heave my body back into a kneeling position and exhale. Partly because of relief that the coughing is over, partly in frustration of how weak I must look. I carefully start to feel the ground around me. There's something directly to my right, which I carefully get a hold of with both hands and start to pull myself to my feet. It's been so long since I last walked – or even stood up- that I almost fall straight back down again. Luckily, I manage to grab a hold of the object. I start to move my feet forward not daring to let go of whatever I was leaning on. I was a bit shaky at first but eventually managed to re-learn how to walk. The next step was to walk without holding on to anything. So, I slowly loosen my grip on the object – which I guess is a table- and eventually not hold onto it at all. I take one step and my legs fail, so I fall onto my knees painfully. I exhale trying to mask the pain before using the table to get up again to have another go. One of the biggest things I learnt at Dauntless was to never give up, and I wasn't going to give up now just because of some guy keeping me hostage.

**Tobias' POV**

I leap off of the train with Chris outside of the old Erudite compound. We came here to see how Caleb and Cara were doing on tracking down Tris. It wasn't really a secret that I disliked Caleb, I blamed him for being selfish and letting Tris go into the Weapons lab in the first place, but I knew that it was also Caleb that got the old members of Erudite to search for Tris. So I'm grateful for that. We had received a letter from Cara saying that she had some news for us concerning the search so Christina and I had come to receive the news. A tall lady with long red hair tied neatly in a ponytail wearing a plain white strapless dress and a blue blazer over the top sat at the front desk with a bored expression. "Hello?" Christina greets the receptionist. "Hm? Oh, yah. Can I help you?" The lady says snapping into reality. I scowl at her in annoyance. "Sorry," she apologises. "My name is Caroline. It's been a while since we had visitors so I tend to daydream on the job," Caroline apologises, blushing in embarrassment. "It's fine," Christina says before I can say anything, giving me a pointed look as if to say 'Don't say a word!'. "I'm Christina and this is Tobias and we're here to get news from Cara." Caroline nods and types a few things in the computer. "Right, you'll find her and Caleb in the main lab, you know where Jeanine used to work on her simulations?" She instructs. Both Christina and I tense up. I nod curtly and give her a forced "Thank you" before stalking off towards the lab.

*It's a lovely page break brought to you by blipdeblip!*

Christina and I reach the main lab entrance. "You sure you wanna go in there?" Christina asks me. I nod. I press the button at the side of the door that people who don't work here use to ask for access. "Hello?" Caleb, hurray(!) "Caleb, it's Tobias and Christina!" I greet. "Cara, said you you had news for us?" I can hear some footsteps and some typing noises. "Okay, the door's open. Come on in!" Caleb replies. As if by magic the door opens and we walk in. The room is crawling with scientists checking computers, typing up reports and conferring with each other. "Tobias, Christina!" I turn and see Cara trot over. "Glad you guys could make it!" I roll my eyes. "Can we just get to the news please?" I say before she can continue. Cara looks astonished for a second before nodding. "Of course, Sorry!" she apologises and beckons us to follow her. I walk after Cara to one side of the lab. "Okay, the news is that Carlos, one of Evelyn's factionless people, was on a walk around the city. He was walking past a warehouse when he said he heard screaming and people's voices. Carlos reported that one of the voices was female," Cara explains. I tense slightly and look at Christina. Christina looks at me with shock written all over her face. "We think this warehouse may be a possibility of Tris' location but we can't be too sure. It's definitely suspicious that there would be people in an abandoned warehouse. We'll check out the warehouse and see if Tris is indeed there and will call you back once we do. Is this alright woith you?" I hesitate slightly before nodding. The chance of me being disappointed is quite high and I don't feel like going into depression again. But that hope I've been hanging on to is growing again. We're a bit closer. We may have found Tris.

**The plot thickens! :D So, have they found Tris or not? And who has captured Tris in the first place? You have to wait and see mwahahaha!**


	3. Rescued

**Author's note: What, this story is getting updated? OH MY GOD, RHIANNON ACTUALLY DID SOMETHING USEFUL WITH HER LIFE! Okay, I had no reason not to update this apart from writer's block. So I'm sorry D:. I should really be getting ready for going back to school tomorrow but no thanks. Yay for laziness! In this chapter, Tobias, Christina and some other random people we don't care about go to the warehouse to see if they can find Tris! Also, I decided to make Evelyn a bit more likeable and friendlier to Tris, if you don't mind.**

**Disclaimer: I only own plot and OCs.**

**Tobias' POV**

I lean against the wall, watching the group of people in front of me. Half the group is dressed in Dauntless black clothing, including me and Christina, the other half is dressed in clothing of all different colours – factionless clothing. "Tobias," I turn to look at the person who spoke. My mother stands near me with a man with light brown, untidy hair with green eyes. "This is Carlos, the man who Cara told you about," Evelyn continues. "He's a previous member of Candor, he left after he got fed up of having to tell the truth all the time." I nod and stare at Carlos, who stares right back at me. "Hello Carlos," I mutter and turn back to stare at the group. "Alright, Carlos, you may leave now," Evelyn says sternly. I can see Carlos nod meekly and walk off out of my peripheral vision. Evelyn sighs and leans on the wall next to me. "I hope that Carlos has found Tris," she says gently. I look down at her in confusion, she didn't like Tris. So, why would she hope that someone she hated would be alive? As if she sensed my confusion she continued to explain, "It pains me to see you so unhappy son. It's only recently that I realised how happy she made you and I-I regret how I treated her." She sighs sadly and looks at the ground. "Thank you," I say quietly. She looks up at me and smiles, placing a hand on my cheek. "Your my son, I'd do anything for family," she replies before removing herself from the wall and walking back to the group.

***Don't mind me, I'm just a pagebreak!***

We walk through the streets passing the abnegation compound. We were to meet Caleb and Cara at the edge of the factionless sector to discuss some things. "You excited" Christina asks quietly. "Personally, I'm both excited and nervous. I'm excited because we might have finally found her, but nervous that Carlos was wrong. You know?" I nodded silently, I do know. I feel the exact same way. "Well, there's Cara and Caleb," she mutters pointing to two figures dressed in Erudite blue. Cara walks over as we approach, Christina and I taking the lead of the group. "There you are!" She says, biting her lip. "I began to think you weren't going to show up!" She chuckles nervously before exhaling and turning serious. "Okay, we couldn't get in but we could hear screaming from inside. The screaming was distinctly female and it was often followed by yelling, again distinctly female." I tensed slightly and stared into her eye sockets, asking her the silent question. "The answer to the question you're asking silently is, we don't know for sure. The yelling was often interrupted or too high pitched to recognize." I curl one hand into a fist at my side angrily. The chance that it is Tris is diminishing by the second. Cara holds up her hand before I can say anything. "Wait," she says sternly. "It doesn't mean it isn't her though. Her captor may be torturing her for information, we don't know!" I nod curtly and turn away from her, if people are hurting Tris then they will pay dearly for it. Christina says something to Cara but I can't hear her through everything going on in my head. I'm happy because we might have found her but sad as well that it took this long. I'm scared of the likely disappointment in the future but hopeful that we will actually find her. For now, we have to go to the warehouse and hope.

***PAGE BREAKPAGE BREAK***

**Tris' POV**

I am on the ground, curled up against an unknown object staring at where my knees would be. I carefully place my hands on my knees and place my head on them. My hands are rough with dried blood from my cuts. I close my eyes shut tightly trying to stop the oncoming tears. I let out a shaky breath and look up at the ceiling, opening my eyes. The door opens suddenly and slams against the wall. I stare ahead in fear, not of the man, but of what he will do to me. "How did you do it?" The man snarls, grabbing my shirt. He picks me up roughly so I'm level with his face. His rancid breath hits my nostrils like a wall of bad smell making me want to gag. "D-Do what?" I reply trying to inject some anger but all that comes out is a pitiful whimper. "Contact your friends," he growls. "My friend just told me that a large group of people lead by two of your friends is coming." My eyes widened. There were people coming to get me! "I never contacted them," I said angrily. I spat in his face for good measure. "Liar!" He yells angrily and throws me into something hard. I yell out in pain and clutch my back. I don't get much time to rest before I'm picked up by my neck roughly. I flail around in panic, kicking his stomach. He seems unfazed and throws me back onto the floor roughly. I push myself up weakly letting out uneven and shaky breaths. "How did you contact them?" He roars and pulls out a gun. I whimper as he loads the gun with a few bullets and aims the gun at my shoulder. In the back ground, I can hear something like a door being broken followed by yelling. "Tell me!" He snarls. I shake my head, staring up at him. "I-I didn't contact them, I promise," I say feebly, knowing he wouldn't believe me. He growls angrily and fires a bullet into my shoulder. I scream loudly and clutch at my now bleeding shoulder. Just as I thought it was over he picks me up one last time and throws me into another hard object.

I let myself fall down onto the ground limply and stare off into the distance. I let out a shaky breath and let the tears flow. "Next time tell me the truth, you bitch!" He snarls standing next to me. He kicks my side for good measure and begins to walk off when the room is suddenly filled with light. I wince at the light, closing my eyes immediately. "Don't move!" A female voice shouts. I open my eyes again. I recognize that voice. I move my head painfully to see who it was. My eyes would widen if only I wasn't so weak right now. Standing in front of me, some distance away but in front of me, holding a gun is Christina. I want to get up and walk over to her but my body is in too much pain. My shoulder is throbbing with pain and wet with blood. My vision starts to get blurry. I fight the urge to fall unconscious, scared that if I do I won't wake up again. I can hear footsteps running toward me and I try to get away. My shoulder shrieks with pain as I do so, but I ignore it. "Tris, stop! It's me!" I freeze at the voice. I carefully turn myself onto my back and find myself staring into a pair of dark blue eyes I'd never thought I would see again. "T-Tobias…." I whisper moving my good arm to touch his face. He grins and takes my cold hand into his warm one, placing it onto his cheek. He smiles at me sadly cupping my face in his palms. I open my mouth to say something when black dots dance in my vision. "N-No…" I mumble closing my eyes tightly. I can feel Tobias taking me into his arms and picking me up gently. I open my eyes to look around. "Is she alright, Tobias?" I turn my head to see Evelyn with a worried expression. Her face is the last thing I see before everything goes black.

**Tris has been found but she got shot :(. Don't worry she's not going to die! Next chapter: That last part from Tobias' POV and onwards!**


End file.
